Many methods in dermatology, plastic and cosmetic surgery, as well as cosmetic and over the counter home treatments of skin ailment and skin conditions include application of energy and in particular application of light energy or laser energy. Applications such as treatment of acne, pigmented lesions, vascular lesions, removal of hair or enhancement of hair growth, as well as exfoliations and treatment of scar tissue, require the application of a variety of energy or power levels from such light or laser source. An obvious problem of safety arises with regards to the exposure of eyes, injured skin locations, or other sensitive tissue that may be damaged or endangered in the course of such treatments. The problem become particularly important in view of the growing popularity of such light and laser based devices in home use by consumers and the non-professional public. Over the counter use or use by patients in Over-the-counter physician prescribed use is also growing in popularity. The popularity of electric and electronic based home-use acne treatment, skin rejuvenation, microdermabrasion and hair treatment devices is also rapidly growing. At present there are no such safety features on the consumer market. Interlocks are available for doors to operating rooms in the hospitals. Such interlocks prevent entry of unauthorized personal to the operating room, for example, when a surgical laser unit operates.
There is therefore an immediate, urgent, and growing need for safety features that will prevent the users of such technology, whether at home by consumers or by professional users such as doctors, nurses, dentists, hygienists and physician assistants, for devices that will prevent accidents, accidental exposures, and misuse of such technologies.